Aftermath and Assignments
by JennieJoy72
Summary: What happened after Francine hit Lee in the eye. Someone suggested I needed to put this into chapters and I agree, but I don't know how so this is how I publish them for now. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the story anyway.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SMK, but I do enjoy hanging out with them.**

**Aftermath and Assignments**

Francine dropped the pile of files on the corner of Billy's desk and turned on her heels and left the room. Billy and Amanda noticed she was headed straight for the conference room, where Lee was.

They both stood up and went running after her but were just in time to see her walk up to Lee and punch him in the eye. "Oh my gosh!"

"How could you? You? You? Damn you Lee Stetson."

Lee looked up at Billy, Amanda, and Francine and said, "I take it she knows we are married?"

"Well, she does now. All she knew before was that I was going to have a baby."

Francine turned on the two in the doorway and said, "What do you mean married Amanda King?"

"Married as in husband and wife, for better and by the looks of Lee worse, in sickness and health; well Francine you get the picture." Amanda said as she walked over to look at Lee's eye. "Are you alright, Lee?"

"I don't know if I am more surprised by her reaction or the fact that since Francine didn't know about the marriage; she was defending you against my wild and seductive ways for being pregnant." Lee stated as he looked at Francine; who had by now sat in the chair across from Lee.

"Well, I know that Amanda and I don't always see things eye to eye, but we are both women and I wouldn't want anyone to well, you know, take advantage of her, especially someone with your reputation, Scarecrow."

Amanda looked at Francine and said, "Thank you, Francine that really means a lot to me. I really was going to take you to lunch and tell you everything today. The briefing Lee had with Mr. Melrose and Dr. Smyth kind of derailed us from letting him know together. I was just showing Mr. Melrose our marriage license and letting him know about the baby and then Francine walked in and well you got hit." She managed a slight smile at Lee.

Billy spoke up finally, "Okay now that we know, what about your family Amanda?"

"We told them everything yesterday, Sir."

"Even about your career choice, Amanda?" Billy asked.

"Yes, they understand and they understand that they can't say anything."

"Well, from the dealings I have had with your mother, I believe you Amanda. Okay, not to stop this festive news but we still have a nine o'clock meeting to get to. Amanda can you help me get things set up?"

"Yes, sir, play nice you two. Oh, Lee here you forgot this." Amanda set the wedding band down in front of him; he slipped it on his finger before Amanda had even gotten out of the room.

"Hey," he stopped her before the door closed, "where are yours?"

"On my hand where you put them last night in front of everyone; you were the one that was nervous about this morning, Stetson not me."

He just winked at her as she turned to go back into Billy's office to help gather the morning meeting folders Francine had left on his desk.

Lee sat looking at Francine and finally gave in, "Okay Francine, what is going through your brain? I see the wheels turning."

Francine had seen Lee wear a wedding band before, but only for assignments. It wasn't possible that Lee Stetson, AKA Scarecrow, affirmed bachelor, party guy, the most non-family man was married and to Amanda King of all people.

"Francine, come on, talk to me. I prefer that over not knowing if you are going to punch me again."

"Lee, I am not going to punch you again. I just can't believe that Amanda King is the woman that tamed you. I was just thinking about the case where you were married and when it was over you told me not to _underestimate the stamina of the American housewife_. Now you're really married to the _American housewife._" The smile on her face made Lee knew things were going to be okay between them.

"Well, thank you for defending her honor. I hope I can count on you while I am on my next assignment. It won't be easy for her when I explain it all to her. We both get touchy when. . . ."

"_Touchy_, that is an understatement, Lee; but yes I will help her through your next assignment. I kind of overheard Billy and Smyth talking before you got here. How are you going to handle the assignment?"

"Like any other, one day at a time. Heads up it looks like everyone is starting to arrive; time to start."

Francine looked as agents began to file in and a few made a comment about the black eye Lee was sporting. Most had seen Francine storm out of Billy's office and into the conference room with Amanda and Billy close on her heels.

"What did you do to deserve that, Scarecrow? Take her parking spot again?" Fred Fielder asked and laughed.

"Fred, I suggest you back off you never know who is next on the Desmond radar." Lee said and then continued on to say, "Besides it was well deserved."

The last agent to come into the room was Beaman. He came in and took the seat next to Francine and looked over at Lee and noticed the black eye and then said, "Lee, I would hate to see what the other guy looks like."

"Francine did this so tread lightly, Beaman." Lee warned.

"Okay, children let's get this day started. I know this meeting usually takes place earlier but in light of some new information, things happen, now let's move on shall we?" Billy started.

"Onto new assignments, Stetson your assignment is Constance Amille," the photo of a beautiful brunette flashed on the screen and Amanda took in the full weight of Lee's words earlier, "she is going to be in New York for a benefit and she asked for you to handle her security detail." Billy looked at Lee who was actively avoiding his wife's eyes. "Desmond, you will be his Agency contact. He will be coordinating his activities and check- ins with you." Francine nodded and made notes.

"Amanda, you are as of now on desk duties and helping me while Francine is working with Lee."

"Yes, sir, I would be happy to help wherever I can during the next few months." Amanda said in her usual cheerful voice. The next half hour was a blur for Lee; he was still trying to figure out how he was going to explain Constance to Amanda. The meeting ended and Billy asked to see Lee in his office and Lee told Amanda he would see her in their office.

Lee followed Billy in his office and sat down in the chair across from his boss, running his hand through his hair with his hand stopping to silently rub his wedding band.

"No one else is going to do this assignment, Lee."

"I know, what I really want to know why me? More importantly, what are we going to do about Smyth?"

"I will handle him. He can't do much with you out on assignment and Amanda on desk work. What can he do? Here you might want this back." Billy handed him the license that proved he was Amanda and Amanda was his.

As if speaking of the devil he appeared at Billy's door. Lee placed the paper in his coat as Dr. Smyth came in and said, "Well, it seems that Scarecrow has a secret. A little birdie told me that you and that King woman are now husband and wife. Is that true?"

Lee flashed his ring finger to confirm Dr. Smyth's _rumor_. Yes, he and Amanda were wearing their bands, but the only ones they had told was Billy and Francine and not even really Francine.

"Well, I guess you know that you two working together ever again is out of the question. Just be glad that I am not firing you."

"Wait one minute, Smyth." Billy began to yell. "They are my agents and if memory serves me correctly their marriage in the last four months haven't affected their job performance and I have already handled their assignments."

"Don't forget your place in this pecking order, Melrose. I am still in charge around here and if I don't want them working together I get what I want."

"Like I said, I have already taken care of it. _Mrs. Stetson_, will be on desk duty and Lee will be in New York for the next three weeks."

"Three what?" Lee found his voice.

"Lee, as long as Constance is in New York you are her security detail; sorry the assignment is for three weeks."

"I guess you will want to leave your ring at home Stetson, for as close as you are going to be with your _detail."_ Smyth said as he walked out of the room.

Lee left Billy's office stopping by Francine's' desk to explain that after her lunch with Amanda he would start setting up with her for his trip to New York. She just nodded to him as Beaman walked up to her and began to ask her to lunch.

Lee entered the Q to find Amanda looking over his file for New York and said, "Hey, you have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Stetson. She was a long time ago, when I was really new and she was really rebellious against her father. I was the latest rebellion."

"She held up really well. It says that she will be in New York for three weeks. Does that mean you will be in New York for three weeks?"

Lee knew that look in her eyes. It was the look that brought Lee to his knees in front of her and said, "Amanda, you are my wife and we are going to have a baby and this is my last field assignment. I am going to talk to Billy during lunch. By the way Francine is still expecting lunch, you offered to pay."

"Nice try, Lee, what aren't you telling me about this woman. I know you have a past, we both do. Mine of course is not nearly as big as yours, but tell me about her."

"Like I said I was young and she wanted to do anything she could to not do what her father said. He made it perfectly clear she was untouchable and she made it even clearer that her father was wrong. She is also the reason I think that I love fiery brunettes that love to not follow directions." He flashed his big bright smile and dimples. She laughed and hit him with the file and asked, "But why you? Why did she ask for you? The file said her father died, her husband and her divorced, not long after their marriage began. Does she just want some eye candy on her arm if you are to date her?"

"Eye candy, why thank you I have tried to stay in shape, but I am far from eye candy, Amanda. I really don't know or care I just want these next three weeks to pass quickly. I leave in a few days and then my only contact here is Francine. I can't even call you in the evenings."

"I don't like all the mystery around this case; if they had at least given you something it would be different."

"I know but they didn't and once again this is the nature of the game. Can you just be patient and give me three weeks and then I will be out of the field and we can get back to getting this family in order?"

"Okay, three weeks, but then we get back to being as normal as this place allows us to be."

"Yes, Mrs. Stetson, whatever you say. I love you, Amanda."

"I love you too, Lee." Amanda said but the hairs on the back of her neck were on their end and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that nothing was going to be the same when Lee came back. She really hoped she was wrong, but wasn't Lee always telling her to trust her instincts?


End file.
